JOH: Warriors Goodbye
by cobra
Summary: Third In Journey Of A Hero. Set after Old Into New. The Title says it all


Title: Journey Of A Hero. A Warriors Farewell  
Author: Cobra  
summary: The funeral for Guy Gardner. Warrior.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to DC, or BTVS. I  
make no profit from this work of  
  
Xander held up his corner of the casket with unshed tears in his  
eyes. Superman walked beside him with Guys' old friend Buck behind  
the man of steel. Kyle Rayner walked behind Xander and the last two  
men were Superboy and Alan Scott. The casket didnt' have a body in  
it. No it had things that were meaningfull to the departed Warrior.  
His highschool lettermans jacket, a photo of his old love Ice, A few  
things the hero had gathered in his heroic exploits. All material  
things that signified something in his life. They were being buried  
to signify the end of it.  
  
"You holding up okay?" Superman asked his left arm in a sling.  
  
"Yeah, he went out like he always said he would." Xander said trying  
to draw comfort in the fact that one of his best friends, and a  
former mentor, had past on in a way that spoke of his name. He  
looked up and smiled slightly at the writing on the big statue Guy's  
belongings were going to be placed under.  
  
"Here lies Guy Gardner, Warrior, Hero, Pain in the Ass." Superman  
and the other pallbariers laughed slightly at the writing and all  
had to agree that it personified Guy. The walked into the structure  
and sat the casket on a raised table.  
  
"Guess this is the end of the line man. You were the best Warrior I  
know." Superboy said with a sad tone as he turned and walked out of  
the statue into the flash of reporters cameras and the sad sounds of  
the crowd around him.  
  
"We butted heads alot Guy. But I was always glad you were on our  
side." Superman said then followed his young friend out of the  
structure.  
  
"He annoyed me once and awhile," Alan Scott said with a smile before  
finishing., "But he was a hell of a guy to have in your corner." The  
Sentinel turned and walked slowly from the casket.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya buddy. Good luck in Val Halla." Buck said as he  
turned and walked out.  
  
"You were one of my best friends Guy. You taught me so much, I'll  
never forget how you taught me to be a hero. A Warrior." Xander said  
as he turned and walked from the room. His eyes tearing slightly  
behind the green mask on his face.  
  
"You did good buddy. See you on the other side." Kyle said as he  
finally turned his eyes from the casket and walked out. He sealed  
the tomb behind him causing all the sunlight to die. Darkness held  
reign in the grave of the Warrior.  
  
The room in the back of Warriors had very few people in it. Namely  
two. Xander and Kyle.  
  
"Why am I even here?" Xander asked as a lawyer walked in with a  
briefcase.  
  
"You are here, because the two of you are the sole benificiaries of  
Guy Gardner." Both men looked at the lawyer with shocked looks. The  
man continued., "To Kyle Rayner. AKA. Pain in my Butt. I leave all  
my books, (the few I own), and the sum of two million dollars."  
  
"Wh...what?" Kyle ask in complete shock. The lawyer simply shrugs  
and turns to Xander.  
  
"To Alexander Harris. AKA. Hemorroide. I leave my chain of Warriors  
and the sum of Two million dollars, plus all of my little heroic  
momento's. Stay well boys." The lawyer smiled at them sadly then  
walked from the room.  
  
"I... but... Huh?" Xander had the brain power to ask.  
  
"Sounds like Guy was more of a thinker than I thought." Kyle said.  
He looked down sadly.  
  
"We better get back to the main room. Everyone's waiting for us."  
Xander said still not sure what to think. Kyle nodded and the two  
stood walking out of the office. He saw Young Justice sitting at a  
table toward the back and began to walk toward them.  
  
"Hold on Xan." Kyle said with a smile., "There's some people here  
that want to meet you." Xander nodded and followed the young man to  
the table the Justice League sat at.  
  
"Xander." Superman said with a small smile and nod of his head.  
  
"Hey Superman."  
  
"Xander I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the JLA. To my left  
is Wonder Woman, then Aquaman, followed my J'onnz The Martian Man  
Hunter, The Flash, and John Stewart." Xander nodded to each.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you. I'm gonna go talk to my friends. I'll see  
you at the next big battle." Xander said with a small smile and the  
others looked at him and chuckled.  
  
"Later kid." Kyle said as he to walked off to talk with his own  
friends. Xander walked over to the Young Justice table were the  
Scoobies were getting the older stories from Kon and Cassie.  
  
"So then Xander looked at the blob and says."  
  
"I say nothing." Xander interupted quickly not wanting them to get  
through with the story. Because he knew Tim would tell the next one.  
The very very bad one.  
  
"How you holding up?" Buffy asked with a caring voice. Xander smiled  
sadly.  
  
"Not bad. I've gotta go make a speech now. I'll talk to you guys  
after." The group nodded and Xander walked up to the mic stand on  
the large stage.  
  
"Excuse me." Xander said into the mic and immediatly the entire  
crowd hushed. Xander took a moment to look over the crowd then to a  
deep breath. "Most of you don't know me. Just as I don't know all of  
you. I've only been doing this for a few months, haven't faced half  
the stuff any one of you has already walked away from. I really  
don't deserve to be the one making this speech. But Guy deserves it.  
I spent more than a few nights in this bar, training, talking. But  
the main lesson Guy taught me. The one I will always remember. Is  
when I first walked through that door. I looked at guy behind the  
bar.......  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'm looking for Guy Gardner." Xander said to the muscular man  
behind the bar. He noticed how the man was on constant alert. Guy  
noticed the ring on the young man's finger and let out an almost  
silent curse.  
  
"Your lookin at him kid. What's your name?" Xander walked up to the  
bar and shook Guy's hand before speaking.  
  
"Xander Harris." Guy nodded and looked at the ring again with a  
grimace.  
  
"You have no idea what you've been forced into kid. I can tell you  
from experience the bad times outnumber the good." Guy seemed to  
think for a second before he spoke again.  
  
"But it felt good to crack some skulls." The smile on the Warriors  
face made Xander a little nervous. Finally Xander laughed and sat  
down at the bar.  
  
"I don't have a fuckin clue about what I'm doing." Xander said after  
a second of silence. Guy shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the  
bar.  
  
"I still don't kid. None of us do. Hell even Supes has days where he  
doesn't know if what he's doing is what he should be." Xander didn't  
feel right. He knew he wasn't in the league of any known superheroes  
in the universe. Hell he was a rookie, and amateur. He'd beaten four  
vamps. Not a supervillian like Sinestro.  
  
"All of us think that we're not good enough kid. Hell even I think  
that. If you don't think that chances are your going to die, and  
take a lot of innocent people with you." Guy continued with  
conviction. The kid needed a speech, needed to have some confidence.  
Just not to much. Xander only nodded at the man's words.  
  
"Where ya stayin kid?" Guy asked. Xander pulled a key from his  
pocket.  
  
"Kyle left me his apartment key before he left. Found it on my  
dresser." Guy nodded thinking of what Xander was going to find. He  
tried to hide the smile. Xander didn't notice.  
  
"I guess I could close up and take you there. It's only a few miles  
from here." Xander nodded his thanks and waited as Guy locked up the  
bar/gym/nightclub.  
  
"Your going to do fine kid." Was the Warriors words as they began to  
walk toward Kyle's apartment.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I had no idea at the time that Guy would take me under his wing,  
that he would teach me to be the hero I've always dreamed of being.  
Without Guy, I wouldn't be here right now. He's saved my life, just  
like he's saved a few of yours over the years. Since I first met The  
Green Lantern. To now, I've fought side by side with the best  
friends a guy could have. Done things no one would believe. Through  
it all Guy had my back. And I know that where ever he is now. He's  
watching us. Waiting for chance to bust some heads." Xander smiled  
as most of the crowd chuckled in remembrance of Guy's favorite  
saying., "Also," Xander continued., "For those of you who don't know  
me. I'm A Green Lantern. But, you can all call me Warrior.  
  
In a higher plan the human form of Guy Gardner smiled as he stood  
beside the Spectre Hal Jordan.  
  
"The kids gonna be great." Guy said his smile growing more.  
  
"Yes he will," Hal Jordan said with a smile., "And you will be  
again."  
  
END


End file.
